


Classroom Sixty Five

by Bloody_Princess, Rosetta_Vernon (Bloody_Princess)



Series: Dark Crevices Fiction [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work, Original characters - Fandom, Paranormal - Fandom
Genre: 2010s, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Blood and Gore, Child Abandonment, Childhood Friends, Class 65, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Baggage, Empath Female Character, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Growing Up Together, High School, Lesbian Character of Color, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Original Character-centric, Original Fiction, Original Universe, Platonic Cuddling, Psychic Abilities, Students, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Princess/pseuds/Bloody_Princess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Princess/pseuds/Rosetta_Vernon
Summary: •°•°•°•°•⚫•°•°•°•°•°•A modern spin on the X-Men and Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children, Classroom Sixty Five takes the archetype of children with mysterious abilities and turns it on it's side in a boarding school setting. With a main cast of a fiery haired girl gifted with the power of empathy, a asshole werewolf and a completely normal human girl the Academy Resonance has a new crowd of the paranormal haunting it's halls and the story starts here.•°•°•°•°•⚫•°•°•°•°•°•This story is a slice of life school story with a supernatural and paranormal spin on it with a dash of horror. It will get darker as it goes on so beware for some unsettling scene coming up.•°•°•°•°•⚪•°•°•°•°•°•°•As seen on Wattpad, Fiction press and first draft.•°•°•°•°•⚪•°•°•°•°•°•°•





	Classroom Sixty Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classroom Sixty Five's latest transfer student has arrived and everyone is preparing for the worst.

**•°•°•**

**Classroom Sixty Five**

**•°•°•**

_**In** the well renown academy of Resonance it was no secret within the school's halls that not all of the students where completely normal. This had become a norm for students to see strange happenings with binders disappearing into the air and bunk beds being broken apart and thrown against walls. For most of the students and staff at the school the reason for these strange occurrences are unknown and they just go on with there lives as if they don't exist. However one group of students know the cause of these happenings and the reason for the academy being it's target, they are Class 6-5 or better known as Classroom Sixty Five._

**•°•°•**

**1**

**•°•°•**

The students of classroom sixty five all sat at there desks against one another whispering to one another and looking back to the elevator leading to the room's entrance. It wasn't just any day for the class but something strange and unexpected was occurring; a transfer student was arriving. No one had ever transferred into the class before and they could only think of the possibilities of why it was happening. Everyone knew that they weren't like the other students of the Resonance Academy and as far they all knew it would be a girl arriving.

"Maybe she killed somebody and the schools doesn't want anybody to find out." A red haired girl whispered to the boy sitting next to her with a fear filled look in her eyes. "They're probably sending her here to get rid of us for good!"

The boy rolled his eyes and sighed experated. "Yeah right one little girl will kill us all. Give me a break Margaret."

Margaret blushed and crossed her arms turning away from him. "Shut up. Your acting like this is just some normal school."

A few students behind her all began to get up from there seats having overheard the two's conversation and made they way towards the teachers that stood huddled in the front of the class. They all looked panicked and began to talk in a hushed tone with them motioning towards the entrance. Everyone seemed to be unable to relax and many of students had left class early to try and catch the new girl when she first arrived.

To outsiders the unrest caused by a simple student transfer may seem odd or dramatic but for the students and staff of Class sixty five it only brought more fear and precautions. Anything can happen when it comes to the Resonance and with each new student arriving came new problems and fear with them. And now since this was happening to class sixty five only time could tell how long it would be till they all lost there minds.

"Stop being so paranoid." The boy said fiddling with his notebook. "It's not like you can't just oh I don't know ignore her." 

Margaret grumbled at this and whipped around hitting the side of the boy's head with her binder knocking his bandanna off to the side. The red cloth slipped back off his head to one side allowing what looked to be dark brown fur under it. Scrambling the boy quickly ducked away from his irritated attacker and quickly tied it back on covering the fur completely. He turned back around and scowled at her keeping a safe distance from her arms.

"Hey what the hell was that for!" He hissed rubbing the side of his head with a pout.

"Stop being such a jackass Noel." She looked off to the top of the ceiling where a camera sat snug in a corner. "I'm really worried about this."

"Is it some empathy thing again?" He asked watching as the girl fidgeted in her seat.

Margaret shrugged unable to come up with an answer. Crossing her ankles she watched the clock across from them tick on awaiting for them finally being able to get over with this. The young empathy was practically vibrating by now and she felt like if they didn't hurry she would get sick. Putting her head in her hands she sighed and allowed herself to take a breath, now they could only wait.

**•°•°•**

**⚪**

**•°•°•**

"Are you excited to meet your new classmates Miss Ciara?" 

A him left the violet haired girl's lips as she looked up at the tall man in front of her who would now be her headmaster and bit her lip not knowing what to say. Was she excited? She didn't really know the answer, yes she was happy to finally be able to make friends with kids her age and maybe even fit in with them. But now that the where actually going to the classroom all she could think about was the worsts things possible and all she wanted to do was curl up in a ball and go home to grandma. Shuffling she held her suitcase to her chest and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Um yeah." Ciara smiled a small smile and looked down at her feet. "I haven't really gone to school before."

The headmaster chuckled at this and patted her shoulder. "Ah yes you where homeschooled right? No worries from what I've heard this won't be much different from how you where taught back home."

She nodded not wanting to say how unlikely that was and fiddled with her fingers. Outside the elevator she could hear the chatter and footsteps of classes and wondered what her class would be like. When her grandmother had told her that she would be attending school a boarding school no less she hadn't been told much about what her actual class would be like. All she get from the academy's website was that everything here was still the same from the original building and that all classes had a specific outlook on the world. She could only hope her's was a positive one.

As they descended Ciara began to drift away and think about home. A pang went her chest at the thought and she grit her teeth to keep her eyes from watering. This wasn't the first time that homesickness had struck her on the way to her new home, to the academy and she felt as if she had no more tears to shed. It wasn't like she had any other choice and she would just have to make the best out of it.

The elevator shuttered and came to a stop. 

The headmaster turned back and smiled down at her as he yanked on the lever that held the elevator doors closed and pulled it back allowing the door to open. Ciara gulped and followed him out of the small box into a large hallway. From where she stood she could barely see anything except for a few doors down towards the end and unlit lamps. She looked up at him confused as to why it was so dark.

"Oh we haven't paid the electric bill up here in while. Nothing for someone your age to worry about." He said patting her head ruffling her hair in the process.

"Right..." She mumbled walking behind him so she didn't get lost or trip over anything.

After about ten or so minutes they finally made it to the end of the hall. Next to them sat a pair of white doors with the numbers 'sixty five' written in bold black text. Ciara shuttered and bit her tongue to keep herself from asking to call her grandmother and watched as the headmaster knocked on the metal doors. From where she stood she could hear a lot of moving around and voices talking all at once only to stop with the first knock.

The door cracked open allowing a red hue like light to from it and a woman poked her head out. She could barely see her due to the headmaster blocking her view but from what she could sew the woman was very old and frail looking. Wrinkles covered her dark skin and she had the longest hair she had ever seen on a person before all hanging in limp grey and silver strands.

"Ah, headmaster it's so nice to see you." She moved to the side and peered down at Ciara with needy green eyes. "And you must be our new student miss-"

"Ciara Bai." She flinched at the way the older woman's lips turned and added quickly. "Ma'am."

The old woman grumbled and stepped back allowing the door to open the rest of the way. As she walked into the room she shielded her eyes having grown used to the darkness of the hallway and looked around. The first thing she saw was the wide eyed students staring back at her all in there pristine uniforms and cold stares. She swallowed thickly and gave a meek smile only to receive one back from a handful of the class. One of the students, a boy in a bright red bandanna waved at her with a crooked grin with his teeth flashing in the light unnerving her as the red blended against it.

Quickly she made her over to the teachers and headmaster who had began discussing where she would be sitting and who would be her roommate for the rest of the school year. It didn't take long for them to noctice the girl standing behind them and became quiet.

"Ciara why don't you introduce yourself to your classmates?" The headmaster said scratching his arm.

She blinked for a second before looking back at the class and back at them with wide eyes. "Um what?"

The old woman came over and offered her a toothy grin. "Go ahead and tell them who you are we will get your stuff together child." 

With that they took her suitcase and left the classroom. The doors slammed shut and she jumped in place causing some of the other teens to laugh leaving a hollow echo in the room. Swallowing she walked to the front of the room and leaned against the chalk board knocking over some of the chalk and cleaning supplies spilling them on her boots.

"Shit," Ciara sighed and moved a lock of hair from the front her face before scooting away from the mess and crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Um my name...my name is Ciara Bai and I'm going to be going to school with you guys from now on."

"I've never been to school before so this is my first time being around so many kids my age and um I hope we get along."

The room was silent before a paper ball flew past her head nearly hitting her. Eyes widening she turned on her heel stepping on it and smoothing into the carpet.

"Really? What are you guys problem?!" She huffed and and looked at them with a scowl.

The students shifted and looked at one another daring someone to speak. After a minute or so they all turned back towards her with determined looks on there faces causing her to step back in shock from how quick the mood in the room changed. She nearly slipped in the mess behind her and had to grab onto to keep from falling.

"So what are you?" A girl in the front with a cast on her right arm asked leaning forward in her seat with a dead serious look on her face.

Ciara blinked in confusion before uttering. "Um _what_?"

The girl rolled her eyes and did a waving motion with her uninjured hand towards the other students who all had the same expression on there faces with some eagerness and fear mixed in the middle. Clueless to what she was implying Ciara blinked not knowing what to do.

"You know what species are you and stuff?" The girl huffed clearly getting annoyed.

"What species am I? Is this some sort of joke?" She said slowly trying to understand what was going on.

A boy somewhere in the back with black sunglasses crossed his arms over his chest and grumbled under his breath causing the red haired girl near him to scowl. She turned toward him and slapped him on the shoulder earning a curse her way which she just shrugged off.

"Shut up Otto she is not a retard your asshole." Turning toward the front of the room the red head smiled at her a shaky smile and said slowly so she would understand better. "We're asking you what type of supernatural you are Ciara. Don't be shy we're all one."

"I'm human." Ciara said laughing in hopes to ease the tension growing in the air. "What do mean by supernatural like the TV show or something?"

The class was silent with each student looking at her in a mix of shock and disbelief. Ciara knew immediately she had said something wrong and gulped preparing herself for what was to come next.

 

 

 


End file.
